Malcolm Rivers (Creative Thoughts)
Vincent Taylor Malcolm Rivers, who is under the control of his current homicidal personality, Timothy "Timmy" York, is a convicted serial killer responsible for the murders of six people at the Lakeworth Apartments who's sentenced to death by the state of Nevada. Malcolm is diagnosed with multiple personality disorder, having eleven individuals with each representing a fragment of his personality, one of them is a homicidal killer who committed the murders when he was dominating Malcolm's mind. When was nine years-old, Malcolm was abandoned at a motel by his mother, Callie Rivers, who is a prostitute that was murdered one night, leaving him in the care under the foster care agency of Florida. His other personalities are Edward "Ed" Dakota, a limousine driver and a former Los Angeles police officer, Paris Nevada, a Las Vegas prostitute, Ginny Isiana, a superstitious newlywed, and her husband, Lou Isiana, Caroline Suzanne, an '80s Hollywood TV actress, Larry Washington, a motel owner, Timothy "Timmy" York, a mute nine year-old boy, his mother, Alice York, and his stepfather, George York, Samuel Rhodes, a police officer who's really an escaped convict, and his inmate, Robert Maine. In his mind, each of his personalities are being killed one by one in a motel. In reality, Malcolm is in a hearing with his psychiatrist, Dr. Mallick, who was able to figure it out, bringing forth Ed Dakota, to kill the hostile personality, which is Samuel Rhodes, both of them were shot leaving Paris the only survivor. With Rhodes dead, Malcolm's death sentence has been lifted, transferring him in a mental institution under Mallick's care. However, the murderous personality turns out to be Timmy York, who even faked his death, and finishes off Paris. With Timmy permanently in control, he murders Mallick and the orderly driving the van, escaping to kill again. After escaping the incident, Malcolm/Timmy was later found, abducted, and becomes one of the victims of the Anti-Hunters. Background Malcolm was born on May 10th, 1963 in Polk County, Florida. On June 11th, 1972, Malcolm was found when he was abandon at a motel by his prostitute mother who was killed. Malcolm got involved with the foster care agency of Florida and the police department had been investigating on reports of juvenile. Malcolm became severely traumatized that he developed multiple personality disorder, having eleven individuals within his mind. Malcolm became bald somewhere in his adult years. Somewhere in the state of Nevada, on May 10th, 1998, Malcolm, under the control of his murderous personality, murders six people at the at the Lakeworth Apartments. Later, he was captured and put on trial by the state of Nevada to be sentence to execution. Personality Not much is known about his real personality since he's diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. Though, he seemed to be aware of what his personalities are doing. He has a journal and takes records of what his personalities are doing. Physical Appearance Malcolm is a portly, bald man with black eyes. When he was a child, he had hair but probably suffered alopecia when he was traumatized, shaved it, or by naturally aging. Relationships |-|Family= Callie Rivers |-|Dr. R. Mallick= |-|Nevada= Detective Varole Judge Taylor Jenkins |-|Multiple Personalities= Timothy "Timmy" York Timmy is a nine year-old, mute boy, he's the son of Alice York and stepson of George York. Timmy is the only living personality that has complete control over Malcolm. He represents Malcolm's traumatized childhood on how he was abandon at a motel when he was nine years-old by his mother who was killed one night during her life as a prostitute. Timmy is the true homicidal personality, he's murderous, cold, heartless, hostile, and sadistic. In Malcolm's mind, Timmy murdered every personality, except Edward "Ed" Dakota, Samuel Rhodes, Larry Washington, and George York, even though his death was planned out, he didn't showed remorse in killing his mother or his stepfather being run over. When controlling Malcolm, he murdered six people of the Lakeworth Apartments, Malcolm's psychiatrist, Dr. Mallick, and the bailiff driving the van, Jenkins. Timmy is remarkably intelligent and strategic, having orchestrated all the deaths at the motel, planned his stepfather's death by anticipating he would save him thus getting hit by a pickup truck Larry was driving, making a car explode to the point where he faked his own death. He's very deceptive, within Malcolm's mind, he used his childish appearance to fool the other personalities and draw suspicion off of him, pretending to be scare of seeing the dead bodies of the others, including his mother to whom he killed himself. Timmy is aware he's an alternate personality, he remain quiet and inactive, allowing the others to take control of Malcolm's mind, fooling Dr. Mallick into believing there are ten personalities, and fooling the other personalities into taking each other out, allowing him to have complete control. Timmy is quiet, aiding with his deception, Timmy can make himself look innocent. Timmy is highly aggressive, driving Malcolm's body, he uses his physical strength to beat, subdue, or brutalize his victims, showing he's quite forceful. Gallery TimothyTimmyYork.png|Timothy "Timmy" York Paris Nevada Edward "Ed" Dakota Samuel Rhodes Larry Washington Robert Maine Ginny Isiana and Lou Isiana Alice York and George York Caroline Suzanne |-|The Anti-Hunters= Powers and Abilities Physical Strength: Endurance: *'Pain Resistance': Mental Endurance: High Intellect: *'Master Manipulator': *'Expert Strategist': Bloodlust: Known Victims Direct/Proxy Six People - while under Timothy's control, Malcolm stabs them to death with a hunting knife. Caroline Suzanne - Timmy beheaded her with a hunting knife. Lou Isiana - Timmy gutted him with a hunting knife. Robert Maine - Timmy shoved a baseball bat down his throat. Alice York - fooled her into backing onto the open road where she was hit by a car driven by Edward "Ed" Dakota than while she was in bed Timmy pinched her nose and covered her mouth leading her to suffocate to death. Ginny Isiana - implied she was incapacitated before Timmy detonated the bomb to the car that incinerated her. Paris Nevada - Timmy stabbed in the head with a garden claw. Doctor R. Mallick - now with the other personalities dead, Malcolm, now under complete control of Timmy, strangles him with his chains. Jenkins - now with the other personalities dead, Malcolm, now under complete control of Timmy, than kills him. Indirect George York - Timmy fooled his stepfather into "saving" him thus getting hit by the pickup truck Larry was driving and getting crushed against a dumpster. Larry Washington - Timmy manipulated the tension and suspicion among the survivors as Samuel shoots him in the leg than in the chest with a handgun. Samuel Rhodes - Timmy manipulated the tension and suspicion among the survivors as everybody thought Samuel is the homicidal personality, Larry hits him in the back than the head with a fire extinguisher than Ed shoots him in the chest than twice in the stomach with handgun. Edward "Ed" Dakota - Timmy manipulated the tension and suspicion among the survivors as everybody thought Samuel is the homicidal personality, he went into a shoot out with him as he was shot three times in the stomach before succumbing to his wounds. Death Signs/Clues Trivia *His prison number is 183A-291737. *His birthday is May 10th, 1963. **In 1972, he was nine years old. **According to Dr. Mallick, he killed six people at the Lakeworth Apartments on May 10th, 1998, meaning he was 35 years old. *According to a newspaper clipping, Malcolm was abandon at a motel by his mother at the age of nine. *The names of Malcolm's personalities are associated with the states of U.S.A. **Edward "Ed" Dakota - North and South Dakota **Paris Nevada - Nevada **Ginny Isiana and Lou Isiana - Louisiana **Samuel Rhodes - Rhode Island **'Caroline' Suzanne - North and South Carolina **Larry Washington - Washington **Alice York, George York, and Timothy "Timmy" York - New York **Robert Maine - Maine *Each of Malcolm's personalities reflects on his childhood and his mother's prostitution. **Edward "Ed" Dakota is the inner child who works the hardest to help everyone and trying to maintain order. **Caroline Suzanne looks more the whining woman he had as his mother. **Paris Nevada fleeing “the life of prostitution” he wished his mother would do. **Larry Washington found the real motel owner and stuck him in the freezer, which could've been his true personality, frozen and unable to control or intervene. **Ginny Isiana and Lou Isiana reflects his way on his real parents; his mother before she got ruined and became a prostitute, making her husband a broken man. **Samuel Rhodes possibly reflects his way to escape his other personalities had done. **Robert Maine suspected of murder, which reflects on how Malcolm being arrested for the murders his homicidal personality has done, and possibly for the report of juvenile acts. **Alice York becoming really hurt and could not talk, the way how Malcolm's mother went through one night when she was murdered. **George York says his stepson stopped speaking when something really bad happened to him in the past reflects Malcolm's past on how he was traumatized when his mother was murdered. **Timothy "Timmy" York is a mute and nine year-old boy which represents Malcolm's traumatized childhood on how he was left at a motel when he was nine. *Timmy York reciting the poem, Antigonish, would make sense as a clue since Timothy was mostly mute, he remained quiet and inactive until the other alternate personalities were dead, making Dr. Mallick believe there were ten when there's actually eleven. **Ironically, the poem is also known as The Little Man Who Wasn't There, given the fact Timothy is the only personality who is a child while the other ten are adults. **Also, the poem symbolizes that Timmy, and the other personalities, don't exist, only in Malcolm's mind. Category:Serial Killers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Convicts Category:Sons Category:Fallen Characters Category:Criminals Category:Humans